


truth

by isthatalittlebowtie (froggydarren)



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Post Episode s06e07 Transitioning, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/isthatalittlebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post episode tag fic - Blaine and Kurt meet for coffee some time after the episode ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	truth

"So, were you really looking for Rachel?"

They're sitting in the Lima Bean, the table that used to feel like a bridge between them now acting like a protective wall.

"What?" Blaine frowns, unsure what Kurt is asking about.

"The other day, at McKinley, were you really looking for Rachel?"

Kurt is looking at Blaine with _that_ look, the one that Blaine knows too well as the one that makes it clear that Kurt knows the truth already. _Well, part of the truth_ , Blaine thinks. He shakes his head.

"It's over," tumbles out of his mouth, and Kurt's jaw drops.


End file.
